A Love That Cannot Be
by TracyCook
Summary: Lincoln couldn't stop watching her. He was fascinated. He wanted to know her, but he knew if he tried to know her, his tribe would kill him like they had his father. Linctavia fic! :))
1. Longing

**A Love That Cannot Be**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of The 100.

Couple: Lincoln/Octavia

Rating: M

**Chapter One**

**Longing**

_**'What Pulls At My Heart, So?**_

_**What Tells Me To Roam?'**_

Flames danced in brown eyes as he watched the fire that his tribe had built. They needed to keep warm for the winter that was coming. Most of them were wearing coats made from the animals that they hunted for food. He was wearing his father's coat. It was rather large on him, considering that he was only eight years old, but it was providing him with the heat that he needed to live.

His name was Lincoln.

He was named after one of his father's favorite monuments. The Lincoln Memorial. His father was very knowledgeable on all things "Earth" related. His entire family was. They were the members in the tribe that were instructed to maintain history. Generation after generation were to write down all of their findings in their journals, along with pictures.

They were still human.

They still came from the race that had left the planet. They were just the ones who had been left behind. The ones that they hadn't known about or cared to look for when they were making their escape.

After the war, everything was destroyed. Not long after that, they lost all use of technology and the foliage and wildlife started to take back what had once belonged to them. Leaving them to return to their primitive roots. They had to start making their own weapons, hunting for food, moving into the trees and caves to stay safe. They had to do what was necessary to survive and they had to keep their history, because history was knowledge. Without it, they would undoubtedly make the same mistakes year after year.

One day, it would be his job to chronicle the Earth.

He had already been practicing in his father's journals. Every once in a while he would let him draw a picture in the book. He said that they were good, but Lincoln knew he had a lot of work ahead of him.

"Eat up, son." His father said with a smile, handing him a roasted rodent on a stick. "You're gonna need it for the long trek through the forest tomorrow."

Lincoln took it eagerly and bit into the meat, chewing on it and thanking his dad for getting it for him.

_**'Together We Fly,**_

_**She Tarries Below There,**_

_**I After Her Spy.'**_

Age had destroyed his spirit. His innocence. He had watched his father die in cold blood by one of the other tribe members for disobeying the rules. He had watched them tear him limb from limb only to later serve him for supper. It was disgusting and he hated how cruel they were. How cruel they were to him for his father's treachery.

He wished he could feel as enthusiastic as he once did about drawing and chronicling history, but now it was only a job he was forced to do. They had taken away any aspect of fun when they had told him that he had to watch the humans who had just returned to Earth from the Ark. He was supposed to tally their deaths.

His tribe didn't want them to return.

They claimed that the land now belonged to them. That after the people left on the Ark and abandoned them, they didn't deserve to come back and take what they had made theirs.

In a way, Lincoln agreed with them.

But, he couldn't completely back what they were saying.

Lincoln had spent so many hours watching the people from the trees. They had arrived and they had been so happy to be on Earth. They had been so happy to be alive. Their eyes were filled with the innocence and the naivety that he had once had in his very own.

Especially her eyes.

They were wide and filled with hope and happiness. Their hazel depths held secrets and pain, something dark about her past, but mostly she just looked excited to be alive and on the planet Earth. She was almost childlike with how naive she was. Many times she had done something that had caused Lincoln to want to jump from the trees and rescue her.

One time she had nearly died going into the river. She did not stop to think about radiation poisoning or the dangerous snake-like creature that lived beneath the dark depths. She didn't care to think because she only cared to enjoy herself.

She learnt after that.

But, she was still always doing things that could put her in danger.

Like the butterflies.

Lincoln wanted to shout down to her and tell her that the butterflies had the ability to spit acid that would burn through her skin, if they felt threatened by her. Luckily, they never had. They loved her and were as fascinated by her as she was by them. As he was by her.

She was the inspiration for his first drawing that was not based purely on his job and what he had to do for the tribe.

She inspired him to draw a picture of her.

One night, while she was sitting beside the fire with a young man that she appeared to have feelings for. The sight had caused his stomach to twist and jealousy to overtake him, but he pushed the irrational feelings away. He had no reason to be jealous and honestly, as long as she was happy then he was happy. Lincoln only wanted the best for her. He wanted her safe and smiling.

She had a beautiful smile.

Lincoln watched her and he etched the beauty of her face into a page of his journal. He didn't know if historically she would make any difference, but to him she made all the difference. She made him want to abandon his tribe. She caused his chest to tighten because he couldn't be a part of her life.

No matter how badly he wanted to be in her life, to reveal himself, he simply couldn't.

His tribe would kill him.

After what his father had done they already hated him. This would be the ultimate betrayal. Siding with the enemy. It was pretty hilarious really. They were all humans and they all wanted to survive, yet they had sides. He would never understand people and their obsession with war. War was what had destroyed the planet in the first place.

War was what was keeping him from the woman he wanted so desperately to know.

For now, he could only watch and hope she survived.

_**'So Near And So Far.'**_

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**I know that this first chapter is really short, but I do plan to make this a multi-chapter fic! It probably won't be too long, but will have lots of Linctavia goodness! Including some smut in the later chapters! Hopefully y'all will want to read more! If y'all want more I promise to add the next chapter ASAP! I love this ship so much! Thank you all for reading!  
**

**-Tracy Cook**


	2. Dancing With Daffodils

**A Love That Cannot Be**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of The 100.

Couple: Lincoln/Octavia

Rating: M

**Chapter Two**

**Dancing With Daffodils **

_**'I Wandered, Lonely As A Cloud,**_

_**That Floats On High O'er Vales And Hills.'**_

His guilt was suffocating.

He could not believe what his tribe had done. They had attacked one of the boys who had arrived from the sky, they had fixed his wounds and tied him up as bait. As a warning. A warning to the people who were invading their lands to go back to where they came from. His people did not want them there.

The newcomers had rescued their friend and returned him to their campsite, but he was still sick. Lincoln wouldn't have cared if the young man died if he didn't see the way that she looked at him. Her hazel eyes were filled with worry and misery when she witnessed the state that her friend was in. He wondered if she cared for him because he had saved her at the river.

Lincoln cared for him for that reason. He hadn't been able to jump down and save the beautiful woman of his affections and he was grateful that someone had. That he had.

The man who was now dying because of his people.

He didn't deserve to die.

Lincoln had wanted to stop his tribe from attacking the man, but he had no power to do so. The boy had crossed the river and he had landed on their side, directly in enemy territory, something had to be done about him. That was what his leader had said. She was the one that made the orders.

He had been watching for days now. Sending up prayers to the spirits that the young boy would survive.

For her sake.

So that he could see her smiling again.

_'If only I could help them cure him...' _He thought, but they were actually doing surprisingly well for people who had been raised in space. It amazed him that they still had such knowledge of the Earth. He wondered what it was like on the Ark? If they were taught skills of the Earth because they had planned to one day return and inhabit it again?

He had so many questions for them. So many things he wanted to ask. But, he would never know.

_**'Beside The Lake, Beneath The Trees.**_

_**Fluttering And Dancing In The Breeze.'**_

Days had passed and the young boy had recovered. Along with him, her smile had recovered.

She was back to her naive and innocent self. Dancing through the poisonous butterflies with the young man that she had grown attached to. Lincoln had tried his hardest to focus on the others in the group and what they were doing, what they were planning, but his eyes always wandered to her. Just as her eyes always wandered to the other man.

Her brother did not like that she was romantically interested in the young man.

She didn't care.

She wasn't going to listen to him. She wanted to be free of the chains that had shackled her down her whole life.

Lincoln related to the feeling. He often times felt like he never truly had any freedom. He had been born, and the moment he was born he had played a role. He was to grow up, chronicle history, obey orders, and marry whomever their leader deemed worthy. In their tribe they did not have freedom to fall in love with whomever they wanted. They married according to rank. Their main focus was never love, it was mating and raising children. They needed to have a population that was large enough to fight off other tribes.

Including the newcomers. In a way, they were a tribe of their own.

Her brother was trying to do the same thing. Stop her from being with someone that she had feelings for. Even if the thought of her being intimate with the young man caused Lincoln's stomach to twist jealously, he still wanted her to do what she thought best. He wanted her to do whatever made her happy.

Besides, it wasn't like they could ever be together.

Lincoln was destined and doomed to only admire her from afar.

Despite what her brother had told her. She had followed one of the butterflies that she loved into the forest and the young man had followed her. He had followed them both, watching from the trees above. Mask over his face to protect him. He watched them closely as they danced around with the luminescent insects. The entire forest glowing a bright neon blue.

Her eyes danced with excitement as she stretched her arms wide and allowed them to land on her perfect skin. He worried again that they would harm her, but they still loved her. They trusted her not to harm them.

Lincoln clenched his jaw tightly as he watched the young man pull her into his arms and kiss her gently on the lips. He felt his chest tighten painfully. This was not something that he had ever felt before. He had watched women in his tribe engage in intimate moments with the men in his tribe, but he had never felt this way. He felt overwhelmed by his jealousy. By his envy.

Though, he didn't just envy him for being intimate with the woman he admired from afar.

He envied them both.

He envied how free they were.

The two of them kissed and fell to the ground, laying in the daffodils with wide smiles on their faces. She was laughing. Her laughter was music to Lincoln's ears. He wished that one day he could make her laugh like that. Honestly, he couldn't recall the last time that he had laughed. After his father had died he had never smiled again. He had turned heartless and he had pushed everyone out. He never wanted to get close to anyone again. He never wanted to lose someone he cared about again.

He wished he could let someone in like they were letting each other in. He wished that he could smile again and actually feel alive. He wished that he could laugh.

Lincoln didn't even know if he was capable of laughter anymore.

His life was a prison.

_**'His leader approached him, her arms crossed over her chest and a glare in her eyes. She looked angry with him. Angry that he had been disobeying her orders. "How did they know where to find that antidote? What they needed does not grow anywhere near where they found it, we both know that, Lincoln."**_

_**"Maybe they had some good luck." He told her.**_

_**They both knew that he was lying.**_

_**He had been the one to move the antidote closer to their campsite. He had wanted the young man to survive. He had wanted the girl he admired to smile again. No one deserved to watch someone they cared about die. Not like he had.**_

_**"We both know that wasn't just good luck." She told him. "Someone moved some of the herbs closer to their camp. Someone who has knowledge about everything on this planet."**_

_**Lincoln said nothing. He stared deep into her eyes. His, dark and cold. He would never confess to having aided the intruders.**_

_**"How many are there?" She asked him.**_

_**"There were 100, two died when they landed."**_

_**"One more should be dead right about now." **_

_**He didn't say anything in response to that. **_

_**"What are you even doing over there, watching the flowers grow!?" She screamed at him, taking a step toward him. Lincoln expected her to punish him for what he had done, often times she would. This time she looked to sympathize with him. Or perhaps she just didn't care enough. "Get back to work. And if I find out that you are the one that gave them that antidote, I will kill you."**_

**_Lincoln nodded his understanding.'_**

She would never be able to prove that it was him who had helped them out. Still, her words had stuck with him. They had reminded him just how trapped he truly was. If he ever attempted to get closer to the people who had fallen from the sky, then his own people would kill him. And the people from the Ark would probably kill him as well.

He was one man standing between an unnecessary war.

One man who didn't want to take sides.

He wanted to live on both sides.

_**'Then My Heart With Pleasure Fills,**_

_**And Dances With The Daffodils.'**_

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**This chapter is really short again! Gah I am so sorry y'all! I usually write WAY longer chapters than this! BUT, good news is the next chapter will be longer for sure! I plan to have Linctavia cuteness and them meeting for the first time! Thank you so much for all of your wonderful support! I love this ship so much and I am so happy to see so many people shipping it!**

**Please do tell me what y'all think!  
**

**I love you guys!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	3. A Dream Within A Dream

**A Love That Cannot Be**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of The 100.

Couple: Lincoln/Octavia

Rating: M

**Chapter Three**

**A Dream Within A Dream**

_**'Take This Kiss Upon The Brow,**_

_**And In Parting From You Now,**_

_**Thus Much Let Me Avow-'**_

_'She nuzzled her nose against the crook of his neck, her fingers delicately curling against the skin of his chest, digging gently into his toned abdomen. Her hair was messy from days on the Earth, but he could still smell the faint sweet scent of vanilla and roses. Along with this was the scent of sweat and something else uniquely her. He loved the way that she smelt. He loved how warm her body felt against his. He loved the way that her breath rushed against the skin of his neck._

_Lincoln loved everything about her._

_"What's it like?" She asked him, the corners of her lips twisting into a smile._

_He didn't say anything. He merely furrowed his brow and waited for her to continue. What they were doing was already enough to get him killed. He couldn't tell her about his tribe and his life, he was not allowed to divulge that information._

_But, he wanted nothing more. He wanted her to know everything about him._

_"Hey, I asked you a question." She said, sitting up on her elbows and staring down at him. Curious hazel connecting with brown. "Don't you dare go back to giving me the silent treatment, I know that you can speak English Lincoln." She tried to sound demanding, but she was smiling and laughing now, and he couldn't help but smile back at her._

_She was the only one capable of bringing out this side of him. She always made him smile._

_His smile stretched as he asked, "What's what like?"_

_"Living down here." She said. She loved the planet Earth, but she hadn't seen it in the same way that he had. She saw it as her freedom and he saw it as his prison. "Surrounded by nature, with no rules and no one to tell you what to do! It must be so freeing!"_

_"I'm not free." Lincoln dismissed._

_"Sure you are!" She exclaimed. Her enthusiasm was contagious. "You're free to go as you please, climb in the trees, and talk to whoever you want! I mean look at you now, you're talking to me!"_

_She didn't understand how much he was risking talking to her. If his leader found out, at the very least, she would cut off his tongue so he would not be capable of telling their secrets. But, she would probably just kill him after everything that his father had done. _

_"I am not free to talk to you." He told her, lifting one of his hands to gently cup her cheek. He loved how small she was, how delicate and innocent. He never wanted her to lose that, but he knew that she would. The Earth would take that away from her. Gently he ghosted his fingers along her jawline, tucking a few stray strands of dark hair behind her ear. "If my people found out, they would have me killed."_

_"Then why are you?" She breathed out, brow furrowed in confusion. She didn't want him to die, but she didn't want him to leave._

_"Because, talking to you is worth the risk for me." Lincoln smiled and she returned the smile._

_She shook her head, "That's so stupid, Lincoln! I don't want you to die just for talking to me! Gah, that sounds just like something my brother would do!" She was angry. She hated that people were always trying to stop others from finding love and happiness. Why couldn't people just live in peace? Why did war have to exist? "I just don't understand! Why can't they just be happy that we found each other!?"_

_"They do not want to be happy." He said. "They want to live in constant fear. And that fear is the cause of war. They are scared to let your people in, and your people are scared to let us in."_

_"Yeah, well, they're stupid." She insisted. "Letting you in was the best thing that ever happened to me."_

_"Me too." _

_Lincoln wasn't a man of many words, but those two meant everything to her. Her smile returned and all of her anger toward their people dissipated. "Then screw em! They can't control us!" She crawled on top of him and stared down into his eyes. The tips of their noses touching and her breath rushing against his lips. He wanted more than anything to lean up and kiss her. To feel her soft lips against his own. "They can't control us anymore."_

_She lent down and captured his lips with her own. The kiss was slow and tentative at first, but quickly grew heated and passionate as he tangled his hand in her dark hair and pulled her body closer to his. She moaned out into his lips and dug her fingers into his chest as she kissed him back with equal need. She needed him. She wanted him. She loved him.'_

His brown eyes snapped open and he stared up at the clouds as they moved through the sky. He was laying in one of the tall trees, so that no one would disturb his rest.

For just a moment he looked around to see if she was there with him. To see if he had been dreaming. He noticed that she was not there, that he was once again alone, and he sighed. His dream had felt so real and he wanted so badly to close his eyes and drift back into that world. Into his dreams, where anything was possible.

Lincoln had never wanted someone as bad as he wanted her.

_**'You Are Not Wrong, Who Deem,**_

_**That My Days Have Been A Dream.'**_

It had taken everything in his power not to jump from the trees and stand in front of her as her brother pushed her shoulder. They were yelling at each other, as siblings sometimes did, but Lincoln felt that he was pushing things too far.

She must have felt that way too, because she stopped fighting with him and threw up her hands in defeat. Telling him that she never asked for any of the things he did for her. Then she started to walk in the other direction. Her brother let her as he continued on with his mission. Lincoln didn't understand. Why wouldn't he follow her and make sure that she was safe? The forest was dangerous and she was alone.

So, he followed her.

Jumping from tree to tree, his eyes never left her form as she stormed angrily through the trees. She was muttering to herself about how stupid her brother was and how she never wanted any of this to happen to her. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going. She was heading in the opposite direction of their camp, she was heading into his tribe's territory.

He wanted to yell down to her, to warn her. But, he knew it would only scare her.

He didn't want to scare her.

Lincoln didn't know how one girl was capable of walking so far. He assumed that it was her anger that was surging her on, because she had walked for hours and now it was getting late. He was scared for what would happen if it got too late. _'Is she lost?' _He wondered if she knew the way back to her camp or if she was lost at this point. Her anger seemed to be dying down and she was looking around confused.

Suddenly, she tripped over a rock that was sticking out of the ground and she stumbled down one of the steep hills. He watched as her leg was slashed open on one of the sharp sticks that jut out from the dirt, and her head smashed into a few rocks as she rolled down the hill. He could see her blood and it made him feel sick. He hated himself for debating what to do. He knew the right thing to do was to go down and save her, to bring her back to his cave and cauterize her wound, but there was the words of his leader nagging at him.

Telling him that he should not interfere. That it was better if he kept his distance. That him saving her would only cause her to sympathize with him, and that was the last thing he wanted.

That would complicate everything.

"Help!" She moaned out in pain as she lay at the bottom of the hill. She was trying to move, but she couldn't. Her leg hurt too much. "Please! Somebody help!"

Lincoln couldn't handle the pain that he heard in her voice. He couldn't handle the sight of her laying on the ground bleeding and begging for help. How could his people expect him to rejoice at the sight? How could they enjoy killing these innocent people? He couldn't. He couldn't watch it and he couldn't leave her for dead. He had to save her.

He jumped from the trees and landed on his hands and feet. Years of evolution had made them stronger as a race. They were no longer as weak as the humans that had fled to the skies.

Slowly, he moved toward the poor girl who was writhing around on the forest ground, screaming out in pain, pleading for help. He didn't want to startle her or cause her to lash out at him.

Lincoln climbed on top of one of the rocks and he stared down at her. She turned her head and looked up at him, her face illuminated by the lightning that painted the dark sky. Her eyes were wide and filled with fear, her lips parted, but she didn't scream. There was something in his eyes that told her that he wasn't there to hurt her. That he was there to save her.

Perhaps it was the shock, or maybe she was simply exhausted from trekking through the forest without any water or food, but she fainted.

Everything went black.

Lincoln watched as her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell to the ground. She was unconscious. It was probably better that way. He could heal her and then return her to her camp without her ever really trying to get to know him. If she tried to get to know him, he knew he would give in, just like he had in his dreams. If she started to care about him it would complicate everything.

He preferred that she hate him.

That way they could both live.

He moved toward her, and he wrapped his arms around her legs and back, lifting her up into a tight embrace. Holding her body close to his. This was closer than he had ever expected to be with her. And he could smell the scent of vanilla filling his senses. She smelt the same way that he had imagined and he loved it. Even if it would never happen again. Even if he would never hold her like he had in his dreams. He was grateful that for just a moment he got to be a part of her life.

He got to save her life.

_**'Is All That We See, Or Seem,**_

_**But A Dream Within A Dream?'**_

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**Thank you guys so much for reading and leaving me wonderful reviews! I love hearing from y'all so much! I decided to add another chapter because of all of your feedback! :)) Thank you guys so much! I hope that you like this chapter, it is a bit longer, but still following the story line! After the kiss I will be heading off into a different direction then the show! There will be love and smut and danger and war and all that goodness! I don't know how long this fic will be, but yeah, I'll keep writing as long as y'all keep wanting me to write! **

**Did y'all like that Linctavia dream!? Do you think they could make a secret relationship work?!**

**Thank you all so much for reading!**

**Love you guys!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	4. Dear Love

**A Love That Cannot Be**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of The 100.

Couple: Lincoln/Octavia

Rating: M

**Chapter Four**

**Dear Love**

_**'My Own Dear Love, He Is Strong And Bold,**_

_**And He Cares Not What Comes After.'**_

Darkness surrounded her as she pushed through the small opening in the cave. She needed to escape. She needed to get back to her brother and the others she knew. She needed to get away from him. She didn't know who he was. She didn't know if she could trust him. But, for some reason, she felt like she could. She felt like he would never hurt her.

There was something that shimmered behind his brown eyes when he looked at her. Something that told her, he cared about her.

Even if he didn't express it through words.

He expressed it through his actions and his eyes. The man, the grounder, had saved her. She had woken up, lying on the floor in his cave. He was standing over her with a sharp blade, that had been heated to the point that it was bright orange. He had placed it on her wound and cauterized it. It had hurt, but she knew that by him doing that, he had saved her.

She just didn't understand why.

Why would he save her? Why wouldn't he just kill her?

Octavia had so many questions floating around in her head that she needed answers to. She wanted to know if the grounders were as bad as they were making them out to be? She wanted to know why they had attacked Jasper and strung him up in a tree? She wanted to know if they wanted a war or if they wanted peace?

She wanted to know why he had saved her?

She groaned out loudly as she pulled herself out of the cave and back into the forest. Her arms were covered in bruises and dirt and her hair was a mess. There was dirt smeared across her cheek and chin, but she didn't care. She was free.

Forcing herself into a standing position, she cast her hazel eyes around the forest. She had that feeling like someone was watching her. Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears and her hands were shaking as she started to move through the trees as fast as her legs would carry her. Her leg was still sore and every time she took a step she felt an unbearable pain shoot through her body. Still, she kept pushing. She needed to get back to her campsite. She needed to get back to safety.

Octavia halted her movements and stared up at the trees when she heard them rustle above her. She could see shadows moving along them, jumping through the sky, and for a moment she forgot how to breathe.

They were watching her.

The grounders.

Octavia started to run as fast as she could. Ignoring the pain in her leg as she zigzagged through the trees and tried to lose the grounders hovering above her. With each step she felt like she was going to break and fall, but she kept pushing.

Suddenly, there was scream in the distance and she stopped to look around. She didn't know where it came from. She didn't know if it was a grounder or one of their people. If it was one of their people then that meant that Bellamy could be around. She knew that her brother would be looking for her. If he was out in the forest, then he was in danger as well.

Feeling a hand cover her mouth, she screamed loudly against the heated palm as she was pulled down into the grass. She couldn't see the person holding her, but she recognized his scent as it surrounded her. It was the grounder that had saved her. He had his hand over her mouth and he was holding her still as she watched one of the people from the Ark run through the forest in front of them.

Within seconds, a spear was thrown through the air and had pierced through her chest. Pinning her to one of the trees.

She was dead.

_'That could have been me...' _Realization hit her. _'He saved me again? Why? Why does he keep saving me!?'_

Lincoln hoped that she understood that he was not meaning her any harm. He was only trying to protect her from his own people. They were violent and they hated the people that had fallen from the sky. They blamed them for burning down their village, they blamed them for invading their lands. They wanted to kill all of the intruders. But, he didn't.

He wanted them alive. He wanted to find peace. He wanted to save her.

Slowly, he lowered his hand from her lips. He knew that if she screamed for help then she would die, all he could do was hope that she trusted him enough not to scream.

She did. She trusted him.

Octavia couldn't comprehend why the grounder insisted on saving her life, but she knew that he wasn't meaning her any harm. She knew that she could trust him and that he was doing what was best for her.

Lincoln was relieved when she didn't scream. If he had to watch her die right before his very eyes it would destroy him. He couldn't handle that.

He stood to his feet and started to walk back into the forest, hoping that she would follow him back to safety. His cave was the only place that he knew was safe from the others in his tribe. They didn't know that it existed. They didn't know to look for him or her there. If she would stay there, then he could get rid of his tribe and return her to her camp safely. _'I just hope she follows me...'_

He didn't dare tell her to. He didn't dare talk to her. If he spoke to her, then she would know he understood her and she would try and get to know him. She would try and get closer to him.

Lincoln didn't want that.

He wanted her to hate him. It would make it easier for both of them. If they cared for each other, then he would die.

Octavia furrowed her brow and started to follow after him. She was confused by his actions. He kept saving her life, but he didn't say anything. Did he not know how to speak? Did he not know her language? "Hey, where are you going?" She called after him.

Silence.

"Wait for me!" She cried, limping toward him.

He slowed his pace, but he didn't stop walking.

Octavia tried her hardest to catch up with him, but she couldn't walk any longer. Her leg hurt too bad. Letting out a loud groan, she rested against one of the trees and she held her leg. He stopped walking when she stopped, and he turned to look at her. He could see that she was hurting and it broke his heart. He didn't want her to be in pain.

She watched him closely. His eyes were soft, but the rest of his face was hard. His body was stoic. He was very intimidating.

"My leg..." She told him.

Lincoln cast his eyes down to her wounded leg. He had noticed that she was limping and he knew that she was in pain, but they couldn't stop moving. Once they got to his cave, she could rest. As long as they were out in the forest, they were in danger. He too would be killed by his people if they found him helping one of the intruders.

She could have swore she saw sympathy behind his eyes. He cared that she was in pain.

"I need to rest." Octavia told him.

Lincoln started to walk quickly toward her. He was still scowling and his body was stiff as he approached her. It caused her to stumble a little. She was a little frightened. She didn't know anything about the man aside from the fact that his people were the enemy. She had no reason to trust he wouldn't hurt her. But, she felt that he wouldn't.

He wrapped his arm around her knees and back, and he lifted her into his arms. He was now cradling her in them like a child as he continued through the forest toward his cave.

Octavia's body was stiff in his embrace for a few minutes. She didn't really know how to react to him touching her. She could feel the heat of his body against her, he could feel his arms around her, holding her tight. Protectively. A blush painted over her cheeks as she started to relax in his embrace and she stared up at his face.

He actually was quite handsome. Beneath the paint.

Hazel eyes examined him closely. He wasn't looking at her. He was staring straight ahead. His lips were still forming a scowl and he still looked angry. But, his eyes were soft. They showed his sympathy. They showed how much he cared for her. She really liked his eyes.

She glanced down at his lips and her blush intensified as her mind filled with random thoughts of kissing him. She wondered if his lips were soft. She wondered if he was gentle. She wondered a lot of things that she knew she shouldn't, and she quickly tried to push the inappropriate thoughts from her mind. Her heart was now racing rapidly as she licked over her lips.

"Thank you." Octavia said. "You saved my life."

The words caused his heart to melt, but he hated that she was thanking him. That was the last thing he wanted. He loved the sound of her voice.

Lincoln didn't say anything in response.

_'Maybe he doesn't understand English...' _She thought. She had lived on the Ark her entire life, under the floors, and she didn't know much about the planet Earth. None of them did. As far as they knew everyone had died. That is what they had told them. Yet, these grounders were here. She didn't know anything about them or what language they spoke.

Octavia only knew one thing. The girl she had just watched die was from their camp. She was one of the girls that Bellamy had been fooling around with on occasion, and if she was in the forest, so was he.

"That girl back there." She said. "I knew her, so if she's here then so's my brother. Please, you have to help him too. They'll kill him." She begged. The thought of losing her brother was the worst thought in the world. It caused her stomach to lurch back and forth and her chest to tighten painfully. He had been the only one who was ever there for her. He couldn't die.

Lincoln knew that her brother was out in the forest.

He knew that he was looking for her. He knew that he was in danger. But, he didn't think he could do anything about it.

Still, the hurt shimmering in hazel eyes and the pain in her raspy voice was enough to make him think about it. He could call off his tribe and that would give them time to escape unharmed. He could lead them back to his cave so that they could save her. Then he could return to his tribe and never see her again. _'If I am caught though... They will kill me...'_

It was worth the risk for him. It was worth the risk to make her happy.

No one deserved to lose someone that they loved. He had lost his father and that had been the most painful experience of his life. He lived with the regrets and guilt of that day, the hope that he could have done something to change the outcome. He didn't wish that upon anyone. Especially her.

Octavia sighed and threw her head back in annoyance. She felt like she was talking to a wall. "You don't understand me, do you?"

He said nothing.

She nodded and laughed to herself. Of course he didn't understand her. "Great."

In that moment he turned to look her in the eye and she saw understanding swimming in his eyes. She saw concern written across his face. She saw compassion and caring. _'Does he understand me? If he understands me then why won't he just talk to me?' _Her heart jumped when she realized just how close their faces were. She could feel his breath rushing against her skin and she felt those same urges from earlier.

_'Pull yourself together, Octavia! He's the enemy... and you don't even know him! Plus he's obviously older then you! You can't have feelings for him.'_

Octavia pulled her gaze away from him and he returned his attention forward. But, the thoughts were still there. The desires. She had spent all her life trapped and she had these desires that she wanted to explore.

_'Just not with him. They can't be with him. He doesn't even understand you!'_

What happened next was a blur.

He was leading her back into the cave.

He was chaining her up.

She was screaming at him to stop. But, he wasn't listening.

Lincoln didn't want to listen to her. He didn't want to speak to her and tell her his plan. He just wanted to make sure that she was safe while he delivered her brother safely to her. He wanted her to hate him. Because, her hating him was the only way to keep them both safe.

Her hating him was for the best.

_**'Oh, A Girl, She'd Not Forget Him.**_

_**My Own Dear Love, He Is All My World,**_

_**And I Wish I'd Never Met Him.'**_

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I promise that after the torture and the kiss in the next chapter that I will get to their first meeting in secret and things that didn't happen in the show! I hate that the show skipped over their development! BUT I LOVED THEIR SEX SCENE! UNF! Regardless, I will be writing that development so I hope that y'all like what I have in mind! Please do tell me what y'all think! :))**

**I really do love this pairing so much and I am praying that Lincoln will survive this season!**

**Thank you all for reading! **

**I love y'all!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


End file.
